


Didn't leave a mark

by Einsteinette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grace Bonds, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einsteinette/pseuds/Einsteinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average visit from Satan.</p><p>Dean and Cas have grace-bonded without knowing but Lucifer can see it all. He plans to have a little fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas let out another pained groan as the angel blade curved gently down his forearm, leaving a small trickle of blood in its wake. His body was a labyrinth of sliced skin and wicked bruises. He was drained, cut off from heaven; he couldn't even muster the power to heal himself. Harsh, crimson blood was pooled at his vessel’s feet where they were staked into the wall; his arms spread out and nailed to a cross in the position of the holy messiah. 

Lucifer sighed and dropped the angel blade on the tray of used instruments. Placing his hands on his hips he strolled idly around the circular room.

“The thing about torture is it can get a little dull when you've been carving up a body for 4 hours.” He gave Cas a wry smile. “See, brother, hell’s boring. When you and your little…pets shoved me back in my cage I was not very happy. In fact I was fairly angry.” He had every appearance of calm but behind the bored façade, his eyes burned with a terrifying insanity. He wandered back over to Castiel’s broken form, the seraph’s breathes were ragged, he coughed and blood spattered the ground in front of him. Lucifer grimaced. 

“Need a towel?” he grabbed one and tossed it at the smaller angel mockingly. “Whoops…forgot your hands are a little full.” He didn’t smile.

Dean watched, an angry flame still burning in his stomach. It had ignited the second Lucifer had laid his hands on Cas, touching what didn’t belong to him. Touching Dean’s shit. 

He was being kept in a cage like an animal, probably Lucifer’s version of a joke. Angels and their high and mighty bullshit, always assuming that humans were lesser beings and treating them as one would an unpredictable herd of sheep. It was really starting to piss him off.

Dean watched in fury as Lucifer picked up another nail and drove it through Castiel’s hand alongside the first. Cas gritted his teeth against a scream of pain he couldn't quite muffle. Lucifer dropped the hammer on the tray, sending utensils flying. 

“Boring.” He sighed again and looked around the room, bored eyes lazily scanning the room. He froze, looking directly at Dean and a grin broke across his face. 

“Hey Castiel. What do you say we have a little bit of fun with our good pal Dean here?” His smile never faltered as he stalked closer to Dean, who unwittingly let go of the bars he’d been clutching and moved ever slightly away from them. It wasn't, however, lost on Satan whose smile grew ever wider.

“Bring it, douche bag,” Dean growled low in his throat, defiance rippling across the space between them, trying to cover up just how scared he really was. Lucifer chuckled mildly, his eyes never leaving Dean’s for a second. 

“Leave him out of this,” Cas said firmly but the underlying desperation was evident to everyone present.

“You want to leave precious little Dean out of the game, Castiel? That’s no way to treat your boyfriend, is it? Besides,” The smile vanished to be replaced with a dark scowl, “there’s plenty of me to go around.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bound and gagged, Dean was led to a rack, where Satan made quick work of tying down his arms and legs in leather bonds. Dean fought the whole way but he had nothing on a pissed off devil. Castiel looked on desperately, his face was an open book and he’d long since given up on trying to keep up his defiant appearance. He saw Dean pulled roughly from his cage, strapped down like an animal and gagged. Panic twisted his vessels stomach in knots. There was no way this could end well.

“Oh Dean, you always were so near and dear to my little brother. Hell, even my father had big plans for you, long before you were even born.” Lucifer’s voice was soft and coated in envy. 

Wandering over to the tray of instruments, he picked up a paper-thin-bladed knife and dipped it in a small bowl of dark liquid. Bringing the blade up to his eye level, he made sure none of the substance dripped off the blade, turning it over and over until the blade had dried. He grinned and strolled over to Dean, every appearance of ennui in his posture and movements.

Everybody knew better. 

He closed in on Dean and raised the blade to his captive’s cheek, bringing it down on his skin without breaking the surface. 

“You see, I know something you don’t know, Dean. Or you either for that matter, little bro.” He chuckled ominously. “I’m surprised neither of you have figured it out yet.” He said. 

With a sudden turn of his wrist he brought the blade streaking down Dean’s face. Dean winced but from across the room, Castiel let out a sudden yelp. Lucifer smiled without looking over his shoulder.

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed and he tried to look past Lucifer at Cas. Knowingly, Lucifer moved out of the way, clearing a path for Dean’s eyes. Castiel met Dean’s gaze, a horrified expression on both their faces as Castiel realized what the fallen angel was doing. Dean however was gazing at Cas’ cheek where a dark line had appeared, the exact same position and length as the one still bleeding heavily on the side of Dean’s face. 

Dean couldn't understand what he was seeing, but his question was quickly addressed. 

“You see, Dean. When two angels love each other very much, a special thing called grace comes together and makes a-“

“Lucifer...” Castiel’s warning voice was still laced with anxiety.

Without a glance at his brother, Lucifer maneuvered around Dean and made an identical mark on the other side of his face, causing both the human and the bound angel to hiss in pain. This time Dean watched as a black line smoothly cut its way down Cas’ cheek, matching the course of Lucifer’s blade on his own face. 

Whatever Lucifer had dipped that blade in was somehow hurting Cas through Dean. What kind of fresh hell was this and why hadn't any hunter ever heard of it? 

“Speak when spoken to, little brother. We wouldn't want my concentration to lapse while I’m playing with Dean, would we?”

“Holy oil.” Lucifer continued, correctly reading the emotion on Dean’s face as confusion. Still not comprehending, Dean looked back to Castiel, hoping for some kind of explanation. When none came, Lucifer let out a sigh of exasperation. 

“Oh come on!” he said, looking back and forth between the captives, waiting for somebody to say it. “I know full well, you've figured it out by now, Cassy.”

Dean, whose eyes had never left his friend, let out a growl of frustration. 

“Cas, what’s going on?” he said, but Cas didn’t answer. 

Fucking angels, man.


End file.
